Attack on Titan: A Hero's Return
by Little NightFury17
Summary: It's been ten years since humanity's victory over the titans. And while vacationing in the ever growing empire's southern most region, Mikasa Ackermen runs into someone long thought to be dead. Now, they must get to the capital to better the well-being of humanity's young leader. However, along the way, Mikasa soon learns that it's more than her well-being they need to save.
1. Chapter 1: A Joyous Reunion

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

_Backstory: In the year 850, after the failed mission to capture the Female Titan, Eren Yeager met a young girl by the name of Luna. He soon learned that she was the granddaughter of the king. However, she was no ordinary eight-year-old. Eren learned that she, by accident, discovered a shocking truth about the titans. And after ten long years, humanity had finally claimed victory over the titans. Then Luna, at the age of nineteen, took the role of humanities leader. She treated everyone fairly. And with the fall of the walls, the young empire expanded greatly. Unfortunately, three years into the era of peace and __humanities Industrial Revolution, humanity lost Eren in a horrible accident involving a new type of rifle. Humanity mourned the loss of it's greatest hero, and Luna only had herself to blame._

* * *

**March 20, 858 4:32 PM**

Mikasa Ackerman sat slump in her chair. Her backed ached from the terribly long day. She sat the half empty wine glass on the table in front of her. Mikasa wasn't a heavy drinker. She only drank when she wanted to escape her troubles, but no matter how much wine she gulped down, her greatest trouble just wouldn't go away. "Eren," she whispered. It's been three years, but the shock of the accident still rang clear in her head. Her adoptive brother, her friend...the man she loved...was gone. Mikasa tried to not think of him, to move on, but he kept creeping back into her thoughts. _Come on, stop thinking about the past, _she thought to herself, _your on vacation._

Mikasa stood, wine glass in hand, and began to walk around, taking in the simpleness of the small town she was in. The town looked like a mix of old and new. A large horse ranch sat behind her and a newly built train station, that was currently buzzing with life, sat comfortably off to her right. Children played in the streets and an old couple feed small birds in the park nearby. Mikasa sighed. Many of these people, old and young, probably don't remember the way it was years ago. When the titans fed fear into our hearts and your brother would turn against you, just to save his own skin. It's most likely that some people choose to forget, to let go of the past so they could move on.

Mikasa sipped some wine, thankful that those days are gone forever. Though, she does wish tha-_smack_! Boxes fell and little knick knacks spilled out into the dirt road, some breaking on impact. "I-I'm so sorry sir," Mikasa apologized as she shook off the bit of dizziness that the wine gave her," I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No need for apologies," the man chuckled. He sat the many boxes down and bent down to pick up the pieces.

"Here. Let me help you," Mikasa sat the wine glass on the ground then bent down to help him," I've had one to many."

The man laughed, "Yea, alcohol'll do that do ya. Now now, don't bother with these little things. I was plannin' to throw them away anyways."

"You sure?" Mikasa fiddled with the few pieces she had picked up.

"Of course," the man smiled, his tired eyes looked at her sincerely, " A solider that fought against the titans don't need to be bothered with stuff like this."

"O-Okay," Mikasa stood up and gave the pieces tot he man. She watched the man as he picked up every little piece. _I guess some people still think about those terrible days, _she thought_. _She retrieved her wine glass from the ground and continued walking aimlessly. Mikasa soon found herself in the town's market place. Fresh fruit and meat stared back at her. She covered her stomach as it growled for food. Mikasa sat the wind glass down next to some apples and dug into her pockets. She groaned, not enough for a full meal. How much of this trip did she spend intoxicated? Mikasa closed her eyes to think.

"Would that be all sir?" an elderly lady's voice caught her attention.

"Yes," a familiar male voice answered," Thank you." Mikasa opened her eyes and turned towards the familiar voice. She could almost recognize the voice. Was it...no, it couldn't be. Maybe that wine was really getting to her. Still, Mikasa found herself walking to where she heard it come from. The closer she got to the spot the more her mind wanted to believe it was. When she got to where she heard the voice she scanned the area. Then something-or some_one-_caught her eye. She saw a man. A tall, hooded man. He was facing away from her, and yet for some reason Mikasa felt like she knew him more than anybody else in the world. The man collected his bags and left the lady's store.

Mikasa followed him quietly. Something was off about this person, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep at night until she knew _who_ this was. Mikasa pressed herself against the wall of an old market building and slowly peeked her head around the corner. She watched as the man hurry to some old, abandoned buildings. Mikasa's solider instincts kicked in. This man-who ever he is-might be up to something illegal. Once the man disappeared behind one of the buildings Mikasa hurried across open area to the buildings. She bent down at a corner and peered out. The man was strapping his belongings to a white horse. He began to climb onto it's back.

Mikasa jumped out into view," Stop!" She saw the man's body tense up, she most likely caught him off guard. "Who are you? And...why are you acting so suspicious?" The man hesitated for a second before stepping away from his horse. He turned and looked at Mikasa. At that second it felt like the world around her stopped. She started at him and she felt the wine glass slip out her hand and heard it shatter all over the ground. There, standing in front of her, was her adoptive brother, her friend...the man she loved. "Eren...," escaped her lips. Mikasa snapped out of her stare and stepped back a bit. "I've have to much wine," she placed a hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

The man looked at her and smiled. "You seem sober to me," he said softly. Mikasa's eyes snapped open. The full realization came to her. It was Eren! Tears rolled down Mikasa's cheeks. Then she realized that she was running towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Mikasa buried her face in his chest, in hopes that Eren wouldn't her her sobs. Then she felt Eren's arms wrap around her waist. They shared a hug for a few seconds before Mikasa forced herself to pull away. She was crying in front of Eren, Mikasa felt embarrassed. "W-What happened? Where have you been?"

"It's...a long story," Eren sighed. He tried to speak again, but the sudden and loud noise of the nearby train's engine cut him off. Spooked by the sound Eren's horse reared up before galloping away. Eren tried to grab the reins, but the horse was already gone. "Dam," Eren cursed under his breath. He sighed, " Come on."

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me why and _how _your alive?" Mikasa asked.

"This isn't the place," Eren whispered," They might be watching."

Eren and Mikasa walked in silence. Mikasa's head ached for both shock and confusion. She was there to watch. She saw him die. Then again, so did Armin, during the Battle of Trost. Mikasa sighed, she just wanted to lie down. She looked at Eren. _Why is he hiding his face?_ she thought, _And why does he seem so on edge?_

* * *

When they got to the small park they stood far enough away from the few people still around so they couldn't hear, but not far enough for them to get suspicious of them. "So," Mikasa could fell the awkwardness between them," what happened? How are you alive?"

"Well, to start," Eren paused," to be honest I think I really did die."

Mikasa felt confused, " But, how are you here then?"

"You see," Eren thought back to the accident," when that bullet hit me, everything felt like it was in slow motion. I could hear your guys screams. Then it felt as if the world vanished. I almost felt weightless. When I opened my eyes everything was white...Mikasa...my mom was standing in front of me." Mikasa took in every word, though on the inside she felt like she wanted to scream here lungs out.

"She...extended her hand towards me. She was smiling, like...she was so happy to see me," Eren continued," I wanted to run to her, to hug her and never let go, but then...the memory of her dying flashed in my head. I pulled away from her. She looked confused. She said_ 'What's wrong Eren? Don't you want to know how proud I am of you?_' "

Mikasa saw the discomfort on Eren's face, having to retell all that. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable," Mikasa offered.

"No, it's fine," Eren said," Anyways, right after she said that both her and the white around us faded out and I felt a jolt of electricity. When I opened my eyes an old guy was looking over me. Then when he saw that I was conscience he started shout 'Eureka! My invention worked!' Or whatever that's suppose to mean."

"He...brought you back to life?" Mikasa didn't know if she wanted to believe if such a thing was possible. Yet here stand the proof that something like that can be real.

"It took a while to recover from the wound and," Eren pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a scar where the bullet from the rifle had hit him," He managed to remove the bullet. He said that I was lucky that that it didn't hit my heart. If it hit a few inched to left then I'd most likely stay dead. "

Mikasa felt like she wanted to hug him again, then to slap him for dying on her again. Then she remembered something important," We've got to the captial. Luna needs to see you. She blames herslef for what happened."

"Well, lucky her," Eren chuckled," I was heading there in the first place."

"Then lets get going," Mikas said confidently. As the turned to leave the park Mikasa felt an uneasiness from Eren. He didn't look at her during that entire conversation. He was scanning the area, as if he was expecting someone to appear. _What's wrong Eren?_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunted Like Prey

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hunted Like Prey**

* * *

Mikasa and Eren walked quietly through the town to the train station. The shock of this revelation was still fresh. _This has to be a dream,_ Mikasa thought. But, no matter how much she denied it, there he was. Right next to her. It was also hard to believe that he was gone for three years. Eren was very different. He was far taller, his hair had grown to look somewhat like it did when he was in titan form, and he looked as if he's done some hard work. But what stuck out the most was his behavior. He kept his face hidden in the hoodie. And he kept looking around. Is someone following him? Is someone after him? _That's ridiculous, _Mikasa mentally slapped herself for thinking like that, W_ho would be after Eren? He's humanity's hero._

Mikasa was jolted from her thoughts when the train whistled. She couldn't wait to sit. Her back was killing her. _Some vacation,_ Mikasa joked,_ everyone is gonna be happy to see him again._ Mikasa looked towards the ticket booth. She stopped.

"What's wrong," Eren turned to look at her," scared of trains?"

"No," Mikasa corrected, " I don't have enough money for a ticket."

Eren was puzzled," How do not have enough? Ah, doesn't really matter. I've got enough for both of us."

"Really? Where did you get money?" They continued walking.

" Remember that old guy that brought me back? Well, as a thanks for saving me I did some work around his house," Eren said.

"How much did he pay you?"

Eren reached into his pocket a pulled out a small, brown bag. "Let's just say he's a very rich doctor," he chuckled with a grin.

After the tickets were bought, Mikasa and Eren fought their way through the afternoon crowd. Mikasa noticed Eren's strange behavior again. "Eren, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I-" Eren suddenly turned around and grabbed Mikasa by her arm, "we can't get on the train."

"What? Why?" Mikasa tried to fight from his grip but found it hard. "Eren what's wrong!?"

"Don't shout my name, they'll hear you," Eren warned.

"Who?"

Eren dragged Mikasa a few from the station before she could free herself. "Eren, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting really strange. I'm starting to worry. Just tell me what's going on."

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but then he lunged forward," Get down!" A second later the train exploded behind them. Train parts and people went flying. People in the station were ether crying, screaming, or dead. When the debris had finished falling Eren stood up and took Mikasa by her arm. "We can't stay here. Come on."

"No!" Mikasa yank her arm from him," not until you explain what the hell just happened!"

Eren stood facing away from her for a few seconds before he responded," Fine, but not here. It's to open."

Mikasa followed Eren away from the blast and the people. They stopped when they were far from the main part of town. Mikasa readied herself for whatever Eren was going to say. "I'm being hunted," Eren explained.

Mikasa wasn't prepared for that," What? By who?" Her questions were stopped when Eren covered her mouth.

"Don't talk to loud," Eren told her,"they might be nearby." Mikasa nodded in agreement.

Eren removed his hand from her mouth before continuing," That doctor that saved me. He told me about a group of people that want to overthrow the empire."

"Why?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know," Eren admitted," but what I do know is that they plan on doing it by assassinating Luna."

Mikasa covered her mouth to stop the scream that wanted to come out. "But, Luna is so young. Humanity has never had such peace and prosperity. I-I don't understand."

"I didn't at first," Eren continued," I immediately wanted to go back to the capital to warn her, but the guy said I should stay with him. If they found out that I was alive they'd try to kill me. And...I'm staring to think that the accident wasn't really an accident."

"You think they sabotaged the gun," Mikasa guessed.

Eren nodded," It was a year before they found me. How, I don't know." Grief flickered in Eren's eyes for a second," That doctor sacrificed his life so I could escape."

Mikasa felt sad, then determination swept through her," We have to get you back to the capital."

"Right," Eren nodded.

"But how are we going to get there? If public transportation is to dangerous, we'll never get there," Mikasa tried to think of a solution.

"I know one way," Eren smirked. Mikasa glanced behind him and smiled at what she saw.

A small dog barked and jumped at the screen door. "Alright alright Daisy," an old farmer chuckled," I know, ya gotta go pee. Be quick, it's gettin' dark." The old farmer opened the screen door and Daisy bolted out. "Hm?" he looked up when he heard noises coming from the pasture. He walked down the steps and into his yard. "Hey," he yelled," what are you doing with my horses!?" The farmer could only watch as Eren and Mikasa took off with two of his horses.


	3. Chapter 3: Suicidal Maniac

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Suicidal M****aniac**

* * *

Mikasa and Eren rode through the whole night. Once dawn had appeared they had to stop at a spring to let the horses drink. Both of them felt tired for riding all night. "So, " Mikasa started," if you've been in hiding for the past three years, where have you gone?"

Eren removed the harness from the horse's mouth," Everywhere." He sat the harness on the horse's back and turned to face Mikasa," I thought it would be best to stay on the move. And, honestly, I'm glad I made that choice. Have you seen how prosperous humanity is right now? It's really nice."

"It is," Mikasa was in deed happy to see humanity prosper after the end of the titans. But, she couldn't stop thinking about those people who want to kill Eren and Luna. Why would they want to do such a thing? Aren't they joyous to see humanity finally free?

"Mikasa, is something wrong?" Mikasa was realized that she let her thoughts distract her from Eren's question.

"Nothing, sorry. Uh, did you ask me something?" she asked.

"I asked how Armin is," Eren told her.

"He's fine," Mikasa stretched her tired arms high into the air, " Luna made him head of the military."

A look of shock was on Eren's face," Really? I know he's a genius and all. But do you think that Armin can lead an entire military?"

Mikasa slipped the harness back onto her horse when it finished drinking." Actually, he's pretty good at it. Making plans for exploring the frontier, keepng the Military Police on it's toes," she chuckled at that," and making backup plans in case..." Mikasa looked away.

"Backup plans for what?" Eren asked.

What could she say? Mikasa can still remember that day, when Luna called both her and Armin into her studies room.

_" Is something wrong?" Armin asked as he shut the big door behind him._

_"No, nothing is wrong," Luna answered._

_"Th-then why did you call me and Armin here?" Mikasa wondered._

_Luna turned from the foggy window," You two are very important, so I need you to keep this between us. Okay?"_

_"Uh, that depends on what it is Luna," Armin said._

_Luna leaned against the window, arms crossed," Remember how joyous everyone was when the titans fell?"_

_"Of course we remember," Mikasa said," it's a day nobody could ever forget."_

_Luna smiled," That's good to know. But, before I went to bed last night a thought crossed my mind. What if...what if we're not the only human civilization? What if there is another society of humans who are still under the threat of titans? This word is so big, that might be true."_

_Mikasa and Armin were quit shocked to hear this. "What are you saying?" Armin asked._

_Luna walked over to her desk and looked at the picture of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and a younger version of herself posing for the photographer. "I'm saying that if that is true, we need to help them," she looked back at her friends," but I don't want a word of this to Eren. You hear me?"_

_"Why not tell him? He's the best solider the military has," Mikasa reminded._

_"I know that," Luna said with a bit of fury," but out of anyone in the world you two know how he feels about titans. I don't want him thinking that somewhere in the world titans still exist if that isn't true. So you two need to keep this a secret until the Scouts have proof that my theory is true."_

_"Wait, Commander Erwin knows about this too?" Armin asked._

_"Yes, he's also promised to keep quiet. Can I trust you two to do that same?" Luna asked._

_"Yes," Mikasa and Armin said together._

"Mikasa...Mikasa," Eren shook her and snapped her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Mikasa prepared to get on her horse. Btu Eren stopped her.

"That's the second time you've drifted off. Is everything okay?" Eren asked with worry.

"Yea, just a little tired," Mikasa lied to herself.

"I think it's more than that," Eren admitted. Mikasa looked at him, wondering what he men't. " Have you looked at yourself lately? You look like you haven't eaten or slept in a while. Did the incident affect you just as hard as did for Luna?"

"No, I just...haven't felt like eating or sleeping. Luna did make me her personal bodyguard remember?" Mikasa was more on trying to convince herself that she was fine. She knew she hadn't been eating or sleeping well. Eren was always in her thoughts.

"Well, when this whole thing is over your gonna need to spend some time off," Eren told her.

"I'm already on a vacation Eren," Mikasa hopped onto the horses back. _Was that compassion in his voice?_ "Let's get to the next town."

"Alright," Eren said quietly before climbing onto his horse and following Mikasa.

* * *

It was mid-day by the time another town came into view. Both humans and horses were exhausted from long travel. The town wasn't as busy and chattery as the town before, but it was still somewhat lively. The large buildings were almost towering Mikasa when she noticed that Eren was lagging behind. _Has being hunted like an animal make him nervous in crowds? _Mikasa thought. She pulled her horse around and fell back. "What's wrong Eren?"

"Just a little worried," he said in a tired voice.

"Worried?" Mikasa bent down to look at Eren's face that hid in his hoodie," there is no way that they what town we're in."

"Then how do they keep finding me?" Eren asked.

"I don't know," they sat in silence," but, maybe we can get on this town's train without trouble."

"I don't want to get on any train," Eren said," it's to risky."

"We can't just ride horseback the whole way there Eren," Mikasa began to worry for Eren. These people, whoever they were, were a threat to humanity. If they did kill Luna, what would they do next? "Well, if you think riding a train is to dangerous, then when we get into town I'll call Armin and get him to get a ride."

"Wouldn't they inform Luna about me then?" Eren wondered," Her coming here with them chasing us might be a bad idea. Besides, I like riding with you. Its the most peace I've gotten in a long time."

Mikasa turned her head to hide her hot cheeks. An old feeling she stuffed away started to surface. She pushed it back, no time for feelings.

"Besides," Mikasa turned to look at him again," the capital isn't to far from here. We can just stock up on food then move on."

"When would we sleep?" Mikasa asked.

"If your tired we can stay at a motel here in town," Eren offered.

"I thought it was to dangerous," Mikasa said in a mocking manner.

"Well, I guess we can't run from them if we're tired," Eren said.

They came into the small town. The mid-day sun was blocked by the buildings they passed. The little light that did shine over the roofs outlined Eren in the dark, showing his strong figure. Mikasa felt herself blush. She turned to hide it. Suddenly Eren stopped.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked.

"The fact that they keep finding me might mean that they have people living in a lot of towns," Eren guessed,"stopping in this town might be a bad idea."

_He has a point,_ Mikasa thought, _if that's true, then getting around is going to be harder than I thought._ Mikasa looked ahead, hoping that an idea would show itself. Then, she spotted a solution.

* * *

The town's lively people continued on with their day, unaware that two heros were walking among them. A small diner sat squished in between two large buildings. The place was paced. Mikasa and Eren sat alone in a corner table. "You know," Eren tried to keep his anger down," there's a part of me that really hates you Mikasa."

"I think you look cute," Mikasa had spotted a dress store. Now Eren was wearing an ichy wig and a girly dress," besides, they won't mind missing a few clothes." Mikasa tired her best to keep from laughing. If anything, Eren looked really ridiculous. They just hoped it would attract any attention. But that's exactly what they got.

"Hey there pretty lady," a large, bearded man walked over to Mikasa. His breath stank of alcohol. His eyes were droopy and hey swayed side to side, ready to fall over any minutes. Mikasa ignored him.

"Ain't ya gonna say 'hi' back? That's mighty rude now," he slurred. He roughly slapped his hairy hand on her shoulder," why don't I show you where they keep the beer here."

"How about you get your dam dirty paws off her," Eren slammed his fist on the table. The man backed up, not willing to start a fight, and left.

"Did you just get jealous Eren?" Mikasa was a little amused by what just happened.

"No," Eren answered quickly. He looked away, and Mikasa could of sworn she saw him blushing behind the long wing.

* * *

Mikasa and Eren left for the motel to sleep. The only room they could get had a single bed. Eren offered to sleep on the floor. Mikasa pleaded against it, but Eren insisted. Even in a bed, Mikasa still had trouble sleeping. She couldn't figure out why she was having trouble sleeping. By the next morning she looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"You don't look like you got any sleep last night," Eren pointed out as they stocked up on food.

"I'll be fine Eren," she said," don't worry about me."

After gathering the stuff they needed, Mikasa and Eren returned to were they hid the horses over night. Mikasa sat the supplies down to rest. Eren removed the saddle and harness form Mikasa's horse and sent it off into the woods.

"Why did you do that?" Mikasa asked.

Eren walked over and picked up the rest of the supplies," Your in no condition to ride on your own. Besides, we'd be able to travel faster with one horse." He pulled Mikasa to her feet and helped her onto the horse.

_Eren_, Mikasa was left speechless. She almost couldn't recognize the man in front of her. Eren had changed so much in three years.

They traveled by the edge of the woods in silence. Mikasa was lost in her thoughts. All this was to much to take in. "Eren, what's it been like being hunted down by these people the past three years?"

"It's been hard, for one," Eren told her," there's been lots of times when I thought they were going to kill me. Never staying in one place, I'm surprized that I can still sleep."

"You've changed since I last saw you."

"Really? Good change or bad change?"

Mikasa chuckled," Good change. And your gonna make an even better change when we-Eren?"

Eren had stopped the horse, his body tensed up. The wind blew in the trees. It was to quiet. Then he yanked on the harness and the horse took off into the woods.

"Eren what's wrong?" Mikasa started to worry that being chased was driving Eren crazy.

"They're coming," Eren warned," hold on."

"What?" Mikasa looked behind them," I don't see-" She gasped when she saw men on horses appear out of thin air. _But, how did Eren know they were there?_

A high pitched sound exploded next to them as one of the men tried to shoot. The trees around them cracked every time a bullet missed it's target. Suddenly, the sound of a roaring river came. "Mikasa, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Eren," Mikasa shouted over the gun fire.

"Then hold on tight," she heard him say. The horse jerked to the right. The trees gave way and Mikasa realized that they were heading for a cliff.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted," What are you-"

"Just trust me!" Eren shouted. And then, as if in slow motion, the horse jumped over the edge. All three crashed into the raging river. The chasers stopped. A large man with the name Chris written on his shirt, glanced over the edge. He looked up when he heard splashing. But it was just the horse Eren and Mikasa were riding. It swam to the edge and climbed out. Then it trotted off into the forest. Chris shook his head. He and his men turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4: A Cave of Two Lovers

_Please leave a review! I also want to note that any **O **used in this chapter aren't being used as scene breakers as they normally are. I'm using them to break tension within the chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Cave of Two Lovers**

* * *

The river raged as if nothing happened at all. The forest went silent. Wind whistled in the treetops. Mikasa and Eren breached the surface of the water, breaking the stillness. Eren held tightly to the back on Mikasa's shirt and swam to the shore. Both coughed, taking in each breath. They climbed out of the river, soaking to the bone. Mikasa pushed her soggy hair from her eyes. She smacked the back of Eren's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Eren rubbed the back of his head.

"What for? You could of gotten us killed you idiot!" Mikasa shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Shh! They might still be nearby. It's best if they think were dead," Eren glanced back to see if any of them were coming. Mikasa glared at Eren. Did he even stop to think about what would of happened if they fell over the waterfall that was a few feet from the cliff? Mikasa glanced down. She noticed a tear in Eren's shirt, his hoodie lost to the river. _What is that?_ Mikasa noticed something black under his shirt.

"Eren, what is-"

"Are you okay?" Eren turned back to looked a Mikasa.

"Yea," Mikasa sad with a tired breath," but what do we do now?"

Eren stood," We should find a place to rest."

"Do you even know where we are Eren?" Mikasa stood up, frustration in her voice.

"Yea," Eren said," I can't explain it, but this area is familiar to me." Dark, thunderous clouds started growling above them. And in a flash, it was pouring rain. Mikasa and Eren ran into the trees for shelter. "There," Eren pointed to the mouth of a cave. It's entrance flashed into view every time lightning struck. They dove into the mouth. "As if we weren't wet before," Eren pushed his soaked hair from his eyes.

Mikasa sat down, she stared at the raging storm," What now?"

Eren stretched his arms," Lets wait out the storm. Huh, is something wrong Mikasa?"

"No," Mikasa lied to herself," I'm just tired." She covered her stomach so Eren wouldn't hear it growl. Mikasa stood up and walked farther into the cave. "What is that sound?"

Eren walked up next to her. He listened," That sounds like-" Suddenly thousands of bats exploded from deeper inside the cave, blinding both Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa covered her face. She tired to escape the horde, but she found herself off balance.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she began to fall.

"Mikasa!" Eren reached forward and grabbed her wrist. But gravity grew dominate and pulled them both down. They landed with a _thud. _The horde of bats finally escaped into the rain. Eren immediately stood up," Mikasa, are you okay?"

"Mmmm...I think so," she responded. Mikasa stood. Lightning exploded outside the cave, exposing a terrible situation. "Oh no," Mikasa and Eren had fallen into a "one way" part of the cave. "Eren," Mikasa tired to hold back tears," we're trapped."

**_O_**

Thunder and lightning continued exploding in the storming sky, but it barely gave Mikasa and Eren any light. The edge they had fallen over was to steep and high for them to climb up. Eren attempted a climb, but he failed. "This is wonderful," he said with a bit of sarcasm.

"If we can't climb back up then how are we going to get out?" Mikasa asked, "I don't have my 3DMG gear. And the only light is the lightning outside."

"This is a cave," Eren took Mikasa by her hand and began to feel for something on the walls," if we move through it we might find another way out."

"Might?" Mikasa didn't feel so hopeful.

Eren continued to feel around until he found an opening," Make sure you keep your hands on my shoulder. I'll feel our way around."

"We're going to get lost Eren."

"We won't, trust me," Eren said," going through a cave system is the only time I could get away from those people. You can learn a lot in three years."

"They've bothered you that much?" Mikasa felt conserned," why do they want to overthrow the government?"

"I dunno," Eren said," but the reason must be really serious for them to be so persistant. I'm surprized that they haven't gone after you or Armin."

"W-Why would they go after me or Armin?"

"Well," Eren began," Luna did make you her personal bodyguard after she took the thrown right? Besides, you and Armin are as close to her as friends as I am."

"But your her hero," Mikasa reminded," me and Armin are just friends."

"Luna told me one time that she considers her friends as family members," Eren told her.

"She does?" Mikasa never knew that.

"Yea," Eren said," so really, these guys have multiple ways to get her guard down."

Mikasa began to worry. What if they don't get back in time? _Luna assassinated, _Mikasa thought,_ I'm her bodyguard. That's not going to happen!_ Suddenly the dark cavern was illuminated. Mikasa and Eren looked up at the ceiling. It glowed a neon green color. "What? What are those things?"

"There Glow Worms," Eren explained.

"Glow Worms?"

"Yea," Eren said," Luna showed some to me ten years ago."

_"Come on Eren! It's over here!" Six-year-old Luna climbed over rocks and ran down the dark path._

_"Hold on," Eren called out," slow down!" He tried to keep up but Luna's little feet were to fast. "Were going to get lo-whoa!" In front of him was an underground river. The place glowed a strange color he'd never seen before. Eren looked up," What are those?"_

_"I call them Glow Worms," Luna giggled," Ain't they pretty?"_

_"Uh, yea," Eren could barely speak," This whole things is under Sina?"_

_"Yep!" Luna smiled, then put a finger to her lips," Don't tell anyone."_

_"Okay," Eren chuckled," It's our little secret."_

Eren loved that fond memory. Even though they were still under the threat of titans at the time, Eren was willing to admit that he felt really happy whenever he spent time with Luna. Among the shine of the Glow Worms Eren saw something bright. Was Mikasa always wearing a-

"Mikasa, is that...a ring?" Eren turned and looked at her square in the face," Are you-"

"No," Mikasa covered the ring," I'm engaged. Not...married." She couldn't face the hurt look on Eren's face.

"T-To who?" he asked.

Mikasa didn't want to say. Even after the fall of the titans, Eren and Jean were at each others throats. But, after the incident...

"Hey, your not wearing the scarf I gave you," Eren wondered why he never noticed these things before," you always wear it."

"I know," Mikasa tried to look for words to say," but...well, like you said, that whole thing with the gun did effect me pretty hard. And, he said it wasn't healthy for me to cling to the past. So I put it up."

"He?" Eren asked," Who's he?"

Mikasa didn't want to say, she avoided eye contact," Jean."

"Jean?" Eren almost sounded mad," Is he the one your marrying? Yo-You don't even like him in that way!"

"I know," Mikasa tried to explain," but, he helped me a lot after we thought you died. And, he's been really sweet. I-It would of been mean to say no."

"You could of said that you were ready to get married!"

Mikasa was taken a back by the outburst. Suddenly, she felt angry," Well, if you didn't almost die he probably wouldn't of ask!"

"How is this my fault!?" Eren shouted back," I didn't ask to get shot! If anything it's these guys fault, there the ones who want me dead!"

"Oh course you'd say that."

"What does that mean!?" Eren clutched his fist.

"Your always quick to blame someone else!" Mikasa screamed," like when you blamed Annie for all the soldiers that died during the fifty-seventh Expedition. It was their job."

"To die!?" Eren's face was red now. Mikasa tried to hide it, but she was terrified. Never has she seen Eren so mad. She stared at him dead on. And then, as fast as it came, her anger was gone. Tear weld up in her eyes. She dropped the ground, hands covering her face, tears falling.

"Mikasa?" Eren dropped down next to her," Why are you crying?"

"It's so hard," she said in between sobs.

"What is?" Eren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I...I don't get it," Mikasa looked at him," why is life so hard?"

"I-I don't know what you mean Mikasa."

Mikasa wiped some tears away," When you were pronounced dead I had flashbacks of when my parent's were killed. And...when your mom was eaten. I didn't understand why I kept losing my family." She looked away and wiped away some more tears," It was stupid of me to think I'd be happy with Jean."

"Don't say that," Eren squeezed her shoulder," your not stupid. Look, I'm sorry I got so mad. You know how Jean and me are."

Mikasa nodded," Besides, everyone kept saying that I should. They thought it might help me move on."

Eren sighed," It was probably best if you didn't find me." He looked away.

"What?" Mikasa put her hand on his cheek, making Eren look at her," I found you for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" Ereb tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

Mikasa removed her hand from his cheek," Reason? Well, I don't-" Her thought was cut off when Eren suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Mikasa's cheeks turned red. When the shock wore off she closed her eyes. She's been waiting for that kiss for so long. She didn't want it to end. Being alone with Eren. The warm glow of the Glow Worms. The soft breeze...the breeze-th-the breeze! Mikasa pushed Eren away when she realized that she was feeling a breeze.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked.

"It's a breeze," Mikasa almost sounded joyful," I-I can feel a breeze. Eren, it's a way out!" Both of them jumped up and followed the soft breeze. And before long they were out. Soft grass touched the bottom of their shoes. Tears of joy ran down Mikasa's face. " Oh thank God we're out!"

"But it's not over," Eren walked up beside her," He pointed towards a town a mile away," Can you see it?"

Mikasa wiped the tears away and squinted her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. One of the tallest buildings in that town had some strange symbol on it. Mikasa remembered seeing that symbol on the jackets of the men that chased them into the river. "Out of the fire and right into the frying pan."


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Lion's Den

_Please leave a review! I should warn any non-manga AoT fans that are reading, this chapter may have a season 2 spoiler in it._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Into the Lion's Den**

* * *

The morning sun rose blindingly above the town. Mikasa and Eren decided to sleep out the night. Eren put out the fire he set the night before.

"What should we do?" Mikasa asked," We have to cut through the town to get to the capital in the shortest amount of time...Eren?"

"I can't believe their little hideout is so close to the capital," Eren started at the large building," I'm surprised that they haven't already done something."

"Not everything is perfect," Mikasa stood up and stretched.

"I wish Armin was here," Eren admitted," he's always good at coming up with plans."

"Yea well, the fight doesn't give us a say on who to have on your side," Mikasa said.

Eren was surprised to hear that. Reiner said a similar thing. He was a good friend, at least, until he revealed himself to be the Armored Titan. Eren pulled himself back from the past," We need to take them down."

"How?" Mikasa asked," it's just the two of us."

"Well, I could just shift and step on them," Eren joked.

"No," Mikasa glared at him," I don't know if you saw it, but when they were chasing us I saw some of them with 3DMG gear. Eren, ether they stole the gear or this means that some soldiers are committing treason. You going titan would be a bad idea."

"Sounds like it," Eren agreed. They continued on foot. Nether of them knew what to do when they got into the town. It had to be crawling with people who wanted to overthrow the government. "You know," Eren said after a while," maybe they want to overthrow it because they think it'll turn out to be the way the old government was when we were under the threat of titans."

"It doesn't give them the right to murder someone so young" Mikasa argued.

"Yea," Eren said. They stepped into the town. Eren and Mikasa moved carefully. Their eyes scanning every direction. Their bodies were tense, ready for any sudden movement. "Huh," Eren whispered," It's quiet."

"To quiet," Mikasa whispered back," I don't like it." She kept her hand in her jacket. When nothing happened, Eren scanned the darkness.

"Is this town abandoned?" he asked.

"Not likely," a man's voice sounded out of thin air. Mikasa and Eren attempted to find were it came from, but they both received a blow to their heads. Then everything went black.

* * *

Eren jolted away. He opened his eyes but everything was still black. He tried to move, that's when he realized that he was tied up, and his mouth was gagged. "Mika!" was all that could be understood when he cried out. _Where am I? Where's Mikasa?_ Eren tried to calm his thoughts. Best idea was that he was in their hideout, that building they saw before coming into town. Eren struggled against the chains, but they were tight. And the more he moved, the more they dug into his flesh.

"No need to fight Yeager," a man stepped from the shadows. "you can't get out."

"Mmmmmm,"

The man walked over," Now I don't have clue what you said," he pulled a gun from his pocket," but, I'm guessing you asked where your little girlfriend is." He pointed the gun right on top of Eren's head. "Nether of you two are getting in my way. That brat ain't fit to lead." Eren could hear him walk away. "I don't see why you did it. Everything was peaceful behind the walls." The man chuckled," but, once my little friend gets his snack, everything will go back to the way it was meant to be." Suddenly the room went silent. Then it erupted with sound that, what Eren interpreted to be, the sound of a large door opening.

And then, the sound of every human's nightmare came from behind the door. No...it couldn't be...their gone. Exterminated like rats. They have to be playing with Eren's mind. Eren felt his blindfold loosen on it's own. However, when one of his eyes was able to see, the same disbelief and horror struck Eren like it did one that terrible day. _How?_ A four meter titan sat there, eyeing Eren. Eren was pulled from his shock when the man started laughing. He looked to where the laughing was. The man-or _Chris,_ as his shirt said-was high above Eren. How did he get there so fast? Eren knew that answer, he used the gear that he stole.

"I really shouldn't call him little," Chris shouted.

At that moment, everything became clear to Eren. Chris was going to let that titan eat Eren, and then it would regain it's humanity and become a human. It all made sense. Eren struggled against the chains, he can't get eaten. The titan stood and began to lumber over to him. It's arm was stretched out, ready to grab. Eren struggled until the cloth that gagged his mouth came free. "DAM YOU BASTARD!" Eren screamed directly at Chris. Suddenly it felt like electricity pulsed in the air.

_Shit!_ Chris jumped when the titan immediately turned and tried to smack him. Chris threw his jacket off and revealed the 3DMG Gear he had stolen. The gear released it's grappling hook and thrusted Chris away from the titan. However, having no training with the gear, Chris instantly went off balance and crashed into a wall. " Gag his mouth!" he shouted," Don't let him use the Coordinate ability again!"

Eren struggled until he managed to slip from the chains. Then he found himself being charged by six men. But Eren took care of them easily. Using Annie's trick, he tripped two. Then he spun out of the way when one tried to stab him. Eren elbowed him in the back, and he was out. Another man came in for a punch, but Eren blocked it with his palm. The man cried out in pain, it like punching a brick wall! Eren grabbed the man by his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. The sixth man tried to charge him like a bull. Eren picked up the man he defeated and threw him at the attacker. They hit the ground with an _ooph_! A man stood back up and grabbed the knife. He came charging at Eren.

Eren looked up when the titan groaned._ Shit, I can't let that titan get out!_ He glanced to his left when he saw something shine. It was the balde part of the sword from the gear they stole. Eren grabbed the nearest one. Then he ran at the man that was charging him. And then, Eren jumped over the man. Using the man's back, Eren launched himself towards the titan. Blood gushed from the nap as Eren sliced into it. Eren hit the ground hard. "Ahh," Eren grabbed his left ankle, pain shot through it like fire. Eren forced himself up, his breath heavy. _Note to self: If I do that again, use the gear._ That fall sprained his left ankle. And he cut his forehead with the blade. Now, blood ran down his face. Eren turned his attention to the men when he heard them stand up. They glared at him, and he glared back. Both sides ready to fight again. But then, the dead titan's body crashed in between them. Eren decided to take the opportunity. He turned and bolted through the side door. He ran through the hallway. "Mikasa!" he kept shouting. Eren soon came to a pair of double doors. He busted through them. He was outside. There was a path. His eyes followed the path until he saw Chris. And with an unconscious Mikasa. The human traffickers that kidnapped Mikasa so long ago flashed in him mind," Mikasa!" Eren bolted up the small hill. He was ready to tackle Chris. But then, two men appeared from the bushes and grabbed Eren. They shoved him to the ground. Eren glanced up just as Mikasa began to regain consciencness.

"Mmmm," Mikasa tried to struggle from Chris's grip, but she was to exhausted. The men roughly pulled Eren up. He sat on his knees while Chris's men kept his hands far form his mouth so he couldn't shift.

Chris threw Mikasa to the ground. Then he pulled out the same gun from before, and pointed it right at Eren's bloody forehead. "You always gotta ruin things, don't you?"

"Eremm," Mikasa tried to scream, but her mouth was gagged like Eren's was.

"Before you fire, answer one question for me," Eren demanded.

"What?" Chris began to get annoyed.

"That titan...was it the only one you had?" Eren stared at him with deadly, cold seriousness. He wasn't looking at her, but Eren knew that Mikasa had a look of horror on her face.

Chris suddenly erupted with laughter," With the way you and your buddies were slaughtering them, I could only save one!" The gun made a click, ready to fire. Mikasa struggled with all her might. She couldn't let Eren die. "Now die!"

And in that instant, something big and black came flying out of the forest. It crashed right into Chris, sending him and the gun flying. "Derppy!?" Eren was shocked. The black horse with white spots cried out. Then he charged one of the men that held Eren. That guy went flying too. Once Eren's right hand was free, he lifted it up to mouth. And the other man, fearing Eren's titan form, took off with his tail between his legs. "Baby," Eren said to himself. He stood up, then Eren saw a knife on the ground. Maybe it fell out of Chris's pocket? Eren ran over to grab it. Suddenly, Chris grabbed Eren's wrist. Then he yanked Eren down and they both tumbled down the hill. When they hit the bottom Chris reached for Eren's throat. "Your gonna die one way or the other!" Chris shouted, "Even if I have to strangle you myself." Eren was in no position to stab Chris, the knife fell out of his hands. Eren quickly got Chris in a leg lock, and the man was forced to let go. Eren then tossed him to the side. Chris smacked into a tree. And _ugh_ escaped his throat then just he laid there. Eren didn't have time to see if he was dead or not. He picked up the kife and ran back uphill as fast as he could. "Mikasa!"

"Mmmm," Mikasa forced herself upright, tears of joy streaming her face. Eren quickly undid the cloth that gagged her mouth. "Eren! Oh thank god, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he said out of breath.

"B-But your forehead," Mikasa cried," it's bleeding."

Eren ran over to cut the ropes," I did that to myself. Gotta be careful with the gear."

Once Mikasa was free she turned and held onto Eren. She forced herself to stop sobbing," Did they really have a titan? Wait...were they trying to do the same thing Rod Resiss did?"

Eren placed his hands on her shoulders," Yea, but don't worry. It's dead. It was only a four meter one anyways." They both looked up when they heard the snort of a horse. "Derppy," Eren stood up and walked over to the horse," you knew I was in trouble didn't you boy?" Eren patted the horse's neck.

"Why is it's name Derppy?" Mikasa stood up. The horse suddenly reared up and snorted. Then shook his head side to side.

"That's why," Eren laughed," be careful, he likes to pull on hair and on any loose clothing." Eren helped Mikasa onto the horse. Then he jumped on. Derppy had no saddle or harness on him, but Eren knew that it didn't matter. "Derppy, we need to get to Luna." The horse snorted twice then took off towards the capital.

* * *

_I do hope your are enjoying my story. Sadly, I must tell you that the next chapter is the last. I apologize for being so short. It seems that when I write a fanfiction that is going to be long, I never get around to actually write it. I kinda made it short on purpose. And I should tell you that this wonderful story was inspired solely by a bracelet I won at women's health thing (I don't know what it's called) that I went to with my mom. It's pink and has a metal circle hanging off it with the word "hope" written on it four times. I really love it._


	6. Chapter 6: Memorial Day

_Noo! The last chapter! While I'm sad to end this story I'm also quit shocked. I've started over eight different stories (and one poem) and never really finished them. Well, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of a Hero's Return!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Memorial Day**

* * *

**March 23, 858 12:00 AM**

The mid-day sun shined high in the clear sky. Citizens and soldiers wandered aimlessly around the town. Women chattered, children played in the streets, and men made business in their shops. Everything was perfect. Well, not completely. Up in a large building in the center of town, Luna stared out a window. She watched as people walked by. She gave a weak smile. Her stomach growled for a meal, but she ignored it. Luna ran through her long blond hair. _I might get a haircut today, _Luna thought. Her stomach growled one more time. And again, she ignored it. Her appetite long gone. Luna yawned. "I hope Mikasa is enjoying here vacation," she said to herself. Luna was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. They sounded heavy, as if the person was wearing boots. They stopped at her door. "You can come in," Luna yawned. The door creaked open. Luna turned to greet her visitor, and immediately all the grief faded away. "Eren," she said in disbelief," I-but...I...how?...Why are you...so..beat up?"

"Oh this," Eren looked at the tears in his shirt," Not important." He limped over to Luna, his left ankle still in a bit of pain. Some steam from his Regeneration ability slipped out from under his pants. He placed both hands on Luna's shoulders," What is important is that there is a group of men who want to kill you."

Luna forced herself out of the shock," Then we need to Military Police." Luna quickly ran around Eren and straight for the door. Suddenly Chris jumped in front of her, battered and bruised. He held his gun right at Luna.

"Luna!" Eren shouted. It felt like everything was in slow motion. The bullet exploded from the gun. Luna stood paralyzed. Then she felt herself getting shoved out of the way. The bullet smacked into Eren's chest. And fell backwards. Luna hit the wall.

"EREN!" Luna screamed in horror. Two MP soldiers came rushing in and tackled Chris to the ground. Luna bolted over to Eren faster than lightning. "Eren oh my God!"

Eren blinked his eyes open. He groaned as he stood up. "Man that hurt like hell."

"Eren?" Luna looked at him, eyes almost blurred by tears," How are you-" She gasp when she saw what he was wearing under his shirt," A-A bullet proof vest?"

Eren looked at her," Yea, these guys have been chasing me for three years. I thought it'd be smart to get one." Eren breathed heavily as he tried to stand up. But pain kept him sitting on the floor. Luna just looked at him. Then she wrapped her arms around his chest as she sobbed into the vest. "Eren," she cried in between her sobs. As the two MP solders handcuffed Chris, they smiled, glad to see that their leader was finally happy.

"Ahh! God dang it! Let me go!" Chris shouted. Luna released herself, and wiped the tears away. Then she stood up and walked over to where Chris was. She bent down next to him.

"Now why would I let you go?" she asked coldly," cattle like you and your friends gotta get stay in the pens. Or your more willing to be a burger for Eren's titan form than I thought." All four men cringed when she said that.

"Well, at least she fine," one MP soldier whispered. The other nodded in agreement.

Luna stood up," Take him to the cell." The MP soldiers pulled Chris to his feet and let him away.

"At least your normal again," Eren said as he walked up to her.

"Since when have I _not_ been normal?" Luna chuckled.

* * *

The people that lived in the capital stood together. They cheered and clapped as members of the Scouts, the Military Police, and the Garrison Regiment paraded through the town on horseback. After loading the horses onto several MP trains, any soldier that was on duty, or more specifically, _survived _while under the threat of titans climbed onto the passenger parts of the trains. Only Eren was confused on why everyone was on such a big move. The trains then took off to a southern town that only Luna knew the name of. Eren sat alone next to a window. He looked around, and that's when both him and Jean spotted each other. Jean glared at Eren, then turned away. Eren turned back around when he heard someone sit in front of him. It was Mikasa. "So what's with the big move?"

"We've done it every year," Mikasa informed him," you don't know since you got shot and all."

"Hey, your wearing the scarf I gave you again," Eren pointed out.

"Yea, well," Mikasa rubbed her fingers around the silky clothing," since your not really dead, I felt like wearing it again."

"Your not wearing the ring ether."

Mikasa looked at her left hand," I know."

"But, why did you remove it?" Eren felt puzzled.

"Like you said Eren," Mikasa smiled," I'm not ready to get married."

"Wait...is that why..." _Aw great, Jean isn't let this go for the next five years..._Eren sighed," You know just because I suggest something, it doesn't mean you need to do it."

Mikasa crossed her arms," I know. But you were right. I'm not ready to marry."

* * *

After four days of train travel the soldiers got to where they were heading to. Eren stared up at the structure. He remembered that day, the days the walls finally fell. Luna had the idea to keep parts of the wall up, and to have Eren use his hardening ability to create walls next to it. In the short run, he built large forts with one piece of the wall and his hardened titan body. Everybody thought is was smart idea. But Eren wondered why so many soldiers were standing in front of the gate to one. He was jerked from his thought when Derppy reared and snorted. The horse snorted two more times before calming down.

"You know, "Luna said," you can switch horses if you want." She looked back to talk to Eren.

"Na, it's fine," Eren said," besides, I don't think he'll let me switch." The horse shook it's head and snorted again. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, but what are we doing here anyways?"

"Well of course you wouldn't know," Luna said," the day after that incident I was going to announce a special holiday for humanity. It's where all the soldiers that fought during the times of the titans ride through a town of my choosing. Every town or city in the empire celebrates with a city-wide party. The soldiers walking through the gate and into the town or city reenacts the times when the Scouts left the safety of the walls to take on the titans. We've done it every year to remember the fallen and to honor the ones who fought."

"Oh wow," Eren said," does this holiday have a name?"

"Yep," Luna smiled," I call it Memorial Day!"

The conversation was interrupted when the large gate roared to life. Once it was up, Luna lead the paraded march through the fort. It was only after they first half of the soldiers crossed all the way through did Eren realize what town they were in. _Shiganshina..._Eren sat dumbfounded. The little town he once called home, at least, it was not little anymore. Eren was surprised that he even recognized it. The crowd of people erupted with cheers. Men, women, and children smiled and clapped as the soldiers moved on.

"Shocked?" Luna asked.

Eren looked over at her, she had a smirk on her face. She choose Shiganshina on purpose this year. The horses trotted through the one way street. As they neared another fort, which stood where the gate once stood before the Colossal titan destroyed it, Eren spotted something off to his left. He was shocked. There, where his childhood home use to be, stood a large boulder. And on it the sentences ' _In memory of Karlua Yeager. Even though she was just an ordinary citizen caught in the cross fire of the titans, she still gave birth to humanity's hero' _were carved into it.

Eren turned his head away, then he wiped away the tears that tried to fall. He took one more quick glance before it was out of sight. Two small children, a boy and a girl, ran passed it to get to the crowd. The little girl, carrying a basket of flowers, turned around. She ran up, and placed a single flower in front of the boulder. Then she took off to catch up with the boy. That time, Eren let the tears fall.

"You like it?" Eren turned to look at Luna. She wasn't looking back at him," I made sure some men put it there. She deserved it. And... it's perfect that you saw it. Perfect, for a hero's return."

**The End**

* * *

_And that's it, it's finished! Wow, I actually finished a story! Well, I hope you like it. Sorry, this chapter was kinda short. And if the part about the forts and Eren's titan body confused you, sorry, I couldn't think of another way to word it. _


End file.
